


То, что мое

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death, cross-age
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Продолжение «Искусства перевоплощения» и «Перчатки». Об искусстве манипулирования людьми.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 7





	То, что мое

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Перчатка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700443) by [Dear_Al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al). 



> AU, кроссэйдж, Альбус младше, смерть второстепенных персонажей, секс с раненым, нет, это все равно очень сладко

— Нет.

— Но почему?!

— Потому что я сказал «нет»! — отрезал Геллерт, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, и Альбус с трудом подавил раздраженный стон. — Ты не идешь. У нас достаточно людей.

— Мне казалось, что на последнем собрании все согласились, как важно правильно осветить эту акцию в прессе!

— С твоими талантами для достоверного описания хватит и воспоминаний. Я солью свои в думосброс, если захочешь.

— Я все равно не понимаю, почему…

— Довольно! Нет — значит нет. Сходи в паб со своими министерскими друзьями, найди кого-нибудь на этот вечер, чтобы развлечься, или закопайся в пыльные фолианты, но чтобы я тебя даже близко к «Опелю»* и Рюссельсхайму не видел! Или...

— Или что? — тихо поинтересовался Альбус, делая шаг вперед. Он уважал Геллерта как сильного мага и своего наставника, как прирожденного лидера и оратора, ведущего за собой людей. Чувствовал себя благодарным за заботу и дружеское участие. Даже был слегка влюблен. Но будь он проклят, если позволит обращаться с собой как с нашкодившим низлом без объяснения причины!

Геллерт крутанулся на каблуках, разворачиваясь к нему, склонился, притягивая ближе к себе за воротник. Глаза у него были бешеные. От губ пахло ледяным австрийским вином, которое они пили, перешучиваясь, какие-то десять минут назад. Как атмосфера в комнате успела измениться так быстро?

— Или, — тихо и четко выдохнул он, улыбаясь почти нежно, — ты узнаешь, что значит вызвать мое неудовольствие, наглый британский щенок.

— Как его вызвал Кролл? — оскалился в ответ Альбус, не опуская взгляд. — Так я буду сопротивляться!

Огненные чары всплыли в сознании ясно и четко, не требуя вербальной формулы — его кожа, одежда, волосы, все вспыхнуло нестерпимо ярким золотистым пламенем, режущим глаза, обжигающим всех, кроме него самого. Защита феникса. Его последнее изобретение, не до конца доработанное, которое он готовил как сюрприз, чтобы услышать: «Хорошо, мой Феникс…»

Не думать!

Гриндельвальд выпустил объятый огнем воротник, непроизвольно отшатнулся, встряхивая кистью, шепча заклинание из арсенала целителей. Глаза его расширились, он поднял руку, собираясь что-то сказать…

Альбус не стал слушать, провалившись в многоступенчатую аппарацию.

Гостиную на следующий день пришлось восстанавливать чарами. Альбус морщился, кривился и запрещал себе вспоминать произошедшее, методично накладывая Репаро на осколки и обломки. Не помогло. Все равно внутри ворочалась обида.

Поэтому когда вечером за несколько часов до назначенного сбора в Рюссельсхайме наставник неожиданно аппарировал к его дому, Альбус провел его внутрь и язвительно осведомился, даже не предложив сесть:

— Что, все-таки как с Кроллом?

— Кролл сдал нас Шпильману, — устало напомнил Геллерт, потирая лицо ладонью. — И его ручным аврорам. Ты правда думаешь, что я поставлю упрямство в один ряд с предательством? Альбус…

— Тогда зачем вы здесь? Я мог воспользоваться предложением развлечься и привести кого-нибудь!

— Я бы не присоединился, не волнуйся. Не люблю делиться, — хмыкнул наставник, делая шаг вперед и кладя руки ему на плечи. — Альбус, ты все не так понял. Поговорим, когда операция закончится, хорошо? Я все объясню. Обещаю.

Провел ладонью по щеке, заставив удивленно вздрогнуть от неожиданного, непривычного жеста, прижал большим пальцем бровь, непонятно чему улыбаясь.

И бросил стреножащие чары, не позволяющие шевельнуть даже пальцем. В дуэльном зале Альбус так и не смог от них избавиться в течение нескольких часов, хотя перепробовал, кажется, все возможные способы.

— Я вернусь, и мы поговорим, — повторил Геллерт, отступая. — Так нужно, мой Феникс.

Еще одно заклинание, отправившее неподвижное тело Альбуса на диван, чары, заблокировавшие камин, отпугивающие чары для сов…

Первый час Альбус безудержно злился, пытаясь сбросить чужое проклятие. Потом просто сердито пыхтел, отслеживая движение минутной стрелки на часах в углу комнаты, прокручивая в голове стадии тщательно спланированной операции. Представлял Геллерта, быстро идущего по огромным гулким помещениям, заставленным грязным, вонючим железом, с помощью которого маглы штамповали свое оружие. Скользящую по правую руку от него с поджатыми губами Винду, одетую в мужскую одежду. Немногословного холодного Краффта с палочкой наизготовку, слева и чуть сзади — преданный до умопомрачения живой щит Гриндельвальда. В котором тот совершенно не нуждался…

Тревога накатила и взяла за горло внезапно. Альбус вздрогнул, снова пытаясь пошевелить руками, сбросить с себя наведенное оцепенение. Ощущение, что он нужен, очень нужен совсем не здесь, росло и крепло вместе со все усиливающейся тупой болью в затылке. Магия в нем бурлила, грозясь вырваться наружу детским бесконтрольным выбросом. В какой-то момент в глазах потемнело, противно запищало в ушах… И все оборвалось так же резко, как и началось. Осталось только ощущение чудовищной неправильности происходящего и неожиданно острая, болезненная тоска.

Альбус выдохнул через нос, прикрывая глаза. Сосредоточился. И со всей силы впился зубами в нижнюю губу, прокусывая ее до крови. Выплеснувшегося адреналина как раз хватило на один-единственный рывок.

С дивана он все-таки упал, неловко, больно ударившись боком о пол. Но тут же вскочил и бросился к камину, шепча заклинание для его разблокировки. Мелькнула мысль, что стоило, наверное, переодеться, захватить набор зелий или что-нибудь из личных артефактов… Но ведущий его страх перед чем-то непоправимым оказался сильнее. Он хотел как можно быстрее попасть в Нурменгард, узнать о результатах вылазки и, если выяснится, что группа Геллерта еще не вернулась, отправиться за ними, наплевав на все запреты.

И, разумеется, все сразу же пошло наперекосяк.

Горное убежище встретило его испуганными криками, топотом ног, звяканьем флаконов, стонами и запахом паленого. Альбус встревоженно закрутился на месте, пытаясь в сутолоке большого зала высмотреть бледное, скуластое лицо наставника, который должен был урезонивать паникующих и…

— Где Геллерт?! — выдохнул он, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в Нагеля, который поливал каким-то зельем безобразный ожог на руке Винды Розье. — Что произошло?!

— Там была охрана. Из маглов и авроров. Завязалась драка, Краффт попал Бомбардой в огромную цистерну с какой-то дрянью, так что все взлетело на воздух почти без нашего участия, — отозвалась бледная Винда между судорожными вдохами и тут же зашипела: — Осторожнее! Эта дрянь жжет!

— Простите, госпожа Розье, это необходимо. После нужно будет…

— Не нужно! Как только ты закончишь, я поднимусь к Геллерту и…

— Что с ним?! — перебил их Альбус, чувствуя, как глухо и гулко частит сердце.

— Магловская пуля в предплечье. Он пытался вытащить Краффта, но того смело первой волной огня, — сообщил Нагель, продолжая обрабатывать ожог. — Увы. Бедолага погиб ради всеобщего блага, мы этого не забудем…

Альбус, не дослушав, бросился вверх по лестнице, пытаясь сообразить, нужно ли ему в личные покои или в кабинет наставника. Решил начать с кабинета и не ошибся: Геллерт сидел на столешнице, морщась и водя палочкой над пропитанной алым повязкой на левой руке.

— Я же сказал: меня не беспокоить! — рыкнул он по-немецки, не поднимая головы. — Сам справлюсь!

— Я не подчиняюсь необоснованным приказам, — отозвался Альбус, и наставник вскинулся ему навстречу с непонятным выражением лица.

— Феникс? Ты…

— Все еще рассчитываю на объяснения, но это может подождать. — Он склонился над выставленными на стол флаконами с зельями, выбирая нужные. — Пулю вытащили?

— Да, Нагель, еще до аппарации.

— Очень разумно с его стороны. Еще не хватало, чтобы она осталась на месте, не поддающаяся заклинаниям, и прошила перемещающееся тело насквозь.

Дальше они занимались обработкой раны в молчании. Неловком, непривычном. Геллерт вместо своих обычных язвительных комментариев барабанил пальцами здоровой руки по столу да кусал губы, пристально глядя на возящегося со склянками Альбуса. Чем изрядно его нервировал. Постоянно казалось, что он вот-вот ошибется с выбором зелья, или разольет флакон из-за внезапно дрогнувших пальцев, или не выдержит молчания и ляпнет что-нибудь ненужное и глупое…

Но и эта пытка закончилась.

— Все. — Альбус поправил новую повязку, проверяя, не слишком ли она тугая, и отступил от стола. — Целители бы сделали больше, и…

— Нет. Никаких целителей. Ты уходишь?

— Вам нужен отдых, Геллерт.

— Останься.

— Но…

— Останься. Я обещал разговор. И все равно не усну. А если и усну, увижу такую же мерзость, как твоя гибель во время этой операции.

— Что?

Геллерт аппарировал со столешницы прямо в свое кресло, откинулся на спинку, прикрывая глаза, прижав пальцы к пострадавшей руке. Затем поманил к себе. Альбус приблизился, опустился на шкуру у его ног, сбитый с толку, растерянный. Вскинул глаза, почувствовав, как на его затылок привычно тяжело ложится ладонь наставника, как вплетаются в волосы пальцы.

— Все очень просто, мой Феникс. Ты был сегодня на месте Краффта в моем видении. Я этого не хотел… не хочу.

— Но если вы это видели и предотвратили, то ваше ранение… Почему ничего нельзя было сделать с ним?

— Моя рука — это наказание за то, что я вмешался в предопределенное будущее, — скривился Геллерт, вытаскивая заколку, удерживающую косу Альбуса в пучке. — Время и судьба не любят таких игр. Немного крови — ничтожная плата по их меркам.

— Почему нельзя было сказать мне сразу?

— Потому что, услышав пророчество о себе, человек неосознанно стремится воплотить его, — отозвался наставник устало. — Я не хотел рисковать. Не тобой.

— Я…

— Ты, — передразнил его Геллерт, а потом наклонился, прижимая здоровой рукой голову Альбуса к своей груди, где заполошно стучало сердце. — Ты — моя самая рискованная игра, Альбус. Аурелиус. Мне предлагали тебя убить. Говорили, что я рискую вырастить своего преемника и убийцу…

— Я никогда бы!..

— Я знаю. Теперь знаю. Теперь ты мой, и никаким видениям я не позволю это испортить.

Он прижал горячую ладонь к щеке Альбуса, и тот несмело, ужасаясь собственным действиям, тому, что, возможно, надумал слишком много, потянулся к этой ладони губами. И поцеловал. В самое основание, где под кожей близко-близко проходили вены.

Позже Альбус никак не мог вспомнить, по чьей инициативе он оказался на коленях Геллерта. Сколько они целовались, пока наставник здоровой рукой окончательно растрепал ему косу, заставив волосы свободно рассыпаться по спине. Кто первый взялся стягивать с другого одежду…

Болезненно четко в память врезалось, как Геллерт шипел, зажмурившись, неудачно дернув раненой рукой, пытаясь выпутать ее из рукава, а после рубашка на нем просто осыпалась пеплом. Запомнился вкус губ — горький, как травяная настойка. Выпирающие ключицы под пальцами. Поцелуи за ухом…

— Я сейчас аппарирую нас в спальню, — тяжело дыша, предупредил Геллерт, оставив на его шее очередную метку от слишком глубокого кусачего поцелуя. — Если хочешь сбежать — самое время.

В противовес своим словам он только крепче сжал Альбуса в объятиях, хотя тот и так совершенно не собирался отступать. Не тогда, когда сердце заполошно колотится в горле, в паху пульсирует, а к внутренней стороне бедра прижимается явное свидетельство того, что не он один возбужден происходящим. Вот только…

— Твоя рука, — напомнил Альбус, отстраняясь и неимоверным усилием заставляя себя мыслить здраво.

— Ей не повредит, если я немного полежу смирно, — усмехнулся Геллерт, целуя его в висок. — Кроме того, боль — как паприка. В небольших количествах придает приятную остроту.

Еще один поцелуй, желудок неприятно сжало, а потом они приземлились прямо на прохладные простыни в полутемной комнате, освещенной только неярким пламенем камина. Геллерт, как и обещал, вытянулся на спине, поблескивая глазами, насмешливо улыбаясь, повел над собой здоровой рукой, заставляя остатки одежды сползти, и накрыл свой член пальцами. Легонько погладил. Головка влажно поблескивала, притягивая к себе взгляд, и Альбус невольно сглотнул, чувствуя, как рот наполняется густой слюной.

— Слишком быстро? — уточнил у него Геллерт спокойно.

— Я не девственник. — Альбус тряхнул головой и сел рядом. С нажимом провел ладонями от плеч до бедер, наклонившись, коротко поцеловал россыпь родинок под нижним ребром, вызвав шумный вздох. Потерся щекой о низ живота, чувствуя, как чуть покалывают кожу светлые редкие волоски. — Как мне лучше?..

— Как захочешь, мой Феникс. Ты хорош во всем.

Геллерт лежал перед ним невозмутимый. Нечитаемый. Совершенно не смущающийся собственной наготы и старых шрамов, хорошо заметных на тонкой светлой коже. Если бы не член, подрагивающий у самого живота, Альбус бы подумал, что они собираются обсуждать очередную задачу по трансфигурации и…

— Альбус! — окликнул его Геллерт со смешком. — Ты слишком много думаешь. Все проще.

И потянул его здоровой рукой наверх, сминая губы жадным поцелуем.

Все и впрямь оказалось просто. Целоваться до звона в ушах, смеяться, неловко сталкиваясь носами, глотать воздух урывками. Прогибаться в спине, чувствуя, как поглаживающие ягодицы пальцы скользят в ложбинку между ними. Выдыхать сквозь зубы, чувствуя вязкую влажность после нужных чар…

Альбус отстранился, сел на пятки, пытаясь отдышаться. Повел плечами под пристальным, голодным взглядом Геллерта, чувствуя неожиданное смущение. И, разозлившись сам на себя за такую детскую реакцию, прогнулся назад, пробежал пальцами по груди, легонько потеребив сосок, взмахнул головой, заставляя волосы взлететь и рассыпаться по его коже. Мерлиновы яйца! Он молод, привлекателен, о чем ему не раз говорили, и в самом деле не девственник! И они оба хотят того, что сейчас происходит!

Глухой короткий стон любовника служил тому явным подтверждением. Как и его попытка притянуть Альбуса ближе.

Увернувшись, он сам перекинул ногу через бедра Геллерта, наклонился вперед за коротким поцелуем и опустился одним слитным движением на член. Выдохнул, пережидая первые не самые приятные секунды протеста собственного тела. Чуть качнулся, одновременно снова размашисто огладив себя ладонью от груди до паха, призывая мышцы расслабиться. Улыбнулся, услышав сдавленное ругательство. Снова качнулся.

— Не торопись, — пробормотал Геллерт сквозь зубы, прикрывая глаза. — И не дразни меня! Играешь с огнем, mein kleiner Phönix!

— А я и есть пламя, — заверил его Альбус весело. Подался на пробу вверх, опустился обратно, притираясь задницей к паху любовника вплотную, поерзал немного уже из вредности и сорвался в беспорядочные, резкие, размашистые движения.

Геллерт снова выругался, потянул его одной рукой на себя, заставляя замедлиться, куснул чувствительно за шею. И толкнулся внутрь глубоко и медленно, невыносимо сладко. Альбус даже не сразу понял, что сдавленный всхлип вырвался у него самого.

Еще несколько толчков, и его сорвало на вскрики.

— Сам, — хрипло велел Геллерт, легконько пихая его в грудь, чтобы он выпрямился. — Так же медленно! Давай.

Альбус медленно приподнялся и опустился, закусил губу, когда Геллерт сжал легонько его член, провел пальцем от головки по выступающей вене вниз, огладил яйца, чуть сжимая их между пальцами. Вверх — вниз. И еще раз. И еще. В такт двигающейся по его члену ладони. Следующее движение вышло более порывистым. И то, что за ним — тоже. Геллерт его больше не останавливал — наоборот. Подавался вверх, все быстрее и быстрее двигая рукой, дышал часто и хрипло, то и дело облизывая губы, смотрел темными глазами, в которых, кажется, остались одни зрачки…

Этот взгляд и стал последней каплей. Альбус зацепился за него, охнул, выгибаясь, чувствуя, как сжимаются разом все мышцы, и ткнулся с размаха лбом в плечо Геллерту, которому потребовалось еще несколько смазанных движений, чтобы кончить с неразборчивым шипением сквозь зубы.

Тело после оргазма казалось невесомым и вместе с тем странно неповоротливым — под бок Геллерту Альбус не сполз, а упал. Прикрыл лицо ладонью, думая полежать минуту и встать… Сначала его коснулась прохладная щекотка очищающих чар, а потом сверху упал край покрывала.

— Спи, — велел Геллерт. И коснулся ладонью щеки.

*Немецкий автомобильный концерн «Опель», по распространенному мнению, после проигрыша в ПМВ под прикрытием мирного производства на протяжении 1920–1930-ых выполнял в том числе военные заказы от государства.


End file.
